Broken Diamond
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: Only the star that shines like a diamond can lead the clan from the darkness *planning to rewrite*
1. New destiny

Broken Diamond

Xx I do not own the wonderful warrior cat series nor some cats in this as they are the Erin's and my friend's xX

-Cuz I'm feeling in a writey mood, I'm going to combine the short prologue and chapter one-

Prologue-

To avoid confusion due to an important event being skipped I'll explain it real quick. Featherwing and Stormcloud became mates (Hawkkit mentioned this near the end of Battle of the Stars). The two mates left the forest for a while after they purposely exiled themselves and brought Skyclan with them to the lake. Owlstep became Owlstar, Darkwave (Featherwing's 'evil' brother) became Darkstar and Featherwing became Featherstar. Blah, blah, blah I could talk about this ALL day but let's just get to the real story shall we?

Chapter 1- New destiny

It was a quiet day in camp, all was calm. It was a nice clear day, one of those days you'd just want to curl up and go to sleep. No one was worried; there was plentiful prey, no sickness, well at least everyone EXCEPT Darkstar. He was pacing around the floor in his den angrily muttering

"He thinks he can just go and become leader just cuz he brought a clan here? I worked hard all my life to get here!"

"Why don't you plan a surprise for your brother?" Darkstar's deputy Typhoon yawned not realizing what he had just asked

Darkstar tilted his head slightly "Hm, yes. Great idea Typhoon! I'll need all of my warriors. The only ones allowed to stay behind are the elders, Kestrelflight, my mate Rainstep, and the kits."

"Wait a minute. What gave you that crazy idea? Plus, what about Summerwind?"

"What about her?"

"She just had kits!"

Darkstar rolled his eyes "I knew that, geez I'm not an idiot."

"Sure you aren't." Typhoon challenged

Darkstar glared at his deputy before continuing "That's why Rainstep will stay behind with the kits."

"I wonder about your logic sometimes."

The next day was overcast, a chill in the air. The oldest of Summerwind's three kits, Riotkit, watched the patrol march out of sight and asked

"Is mom and dad going to be alright?"

Hailkit raised his head sleepily and yawned "Don't you think you're worrying?"

The youngest whispered "Mommy and daddy will never watch us grow up."

Riotkit turned to her younger sister and growled "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When the first chill enters the air it means that summer will end and soon. By time a whispered night becomes day you can never get that night back."

Hailkit's dark blue eyes widened "Diamondkit why must you say such things!"

Diamondkit paused and turned to her brother glowing slightly "Starclan chose to warn me. Mom and dad will be the only deaths in today's battle."

"Who would do such a thing?" The 2 siblings whimpered

"A cat named Wintersky; he's the one who'll kill mom." Diamondkit paused "What is opposite of summer? That would be winter. Who'll kill dad you ask? That would be Daysong. The opposite of night is day."

"Daysong and Wintersky…" Hailkit softly repeated

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Rainstep's kit, Silverkit, mewed "Diamondkit is just crazy and overreacting!"

Riotkit narrowed her violet colored eyes and warned "You ever say anything like that about my sister again; you'll never see another day!"

Silverkit whimpered "MOM! Riotkit is scaring me!"

Rainstep hissed "You should be ashamed!"

"Rainstep, do us all a favor and go die in a hole!" Riotkit muttered

Hailkit looked worried "Riotkit! You know you need to respect your elders; that includes both Silverkit AND Rainstep."

Riotkit chucked slightly "Since when have I ever respected others?"

Diamondkit smiled slightly "That is why you are called Riotkit."

"True, true!" Hailkit agreed

"You are going to learn respect or else!" Rainstep yelled "One day you must listen to commands or you will die."

"You say something? All I heard was blah, blah, blah respect." Riotkit said rolling her eyes

Silverkit whimpered "She's scary."

Rainstep narrowed her eyes "One day you'll pay for what you said!"

Hailkit angrily yowled "Are you threating us?"

Rainstep nodded "I swear you'll pay dearly."

"Ha! Like you'll ever could hurt us!" Riotkit scoffed

The next day the patrol came back badly beaten. Darkstar had a torn ear and Typhoon had a gash on his side. Just about everyone was in this kinda sorry state. Darkstar leaped onto the tall rock and called out

"We epicly failed!"

"No, duh." Riotkit muttered

"We lost two warriors; Summerwind and Nightwhisper."

"WHAT?" Riotkit and Hailkit shrieked

"I knew it." Diamondkit sadly whispered

Riotkit then suggested that they shouldn't listen to those who tried to pull rank on them. One day when the kits were out playing a rouge attacked them. However he backed off when the three kits fought back. Hailkit got a wound from where he hit a sharp pointed rock and Riotkit got a tear on her tail and ear. Diamondkit, perhaps, got hurt the most. She had a tear on her underbelly and a scratch, which if Riotkit didn't save her, would've slashed her heart and killed her. Riotkit and Hailkit barely managed to guide her into the medicine cat den before Diamondkit collapsed painfully on the ground. Krestalflight took one glance and immediately got into panic mode

"Oh my Starclan! Why are you hurt? Why is Diamondkit half dead? Why are you all hurt? Why-"

Riotkit smacked Krestalflight and shouted "PULL IT TOGETHER! A stupid rouge attacked and now were here, so shut up and help her!"

Kestrelflight nodded "Oh. Poor kits, first the incident and now this."

Riotkit and Hailkit were patched up in no time. Krestalflight had stated that Diamondkit was still in serious condition and could not leave the medicine cat den. Diamondkit was fast asleep by time Krestalflight softly walked out of the den and looked up at the clear, moonless night. The softly sparkling stars twinkled, practically the only light. He lifted his head towards the stars, the scene reflecting in his bright green eyes. He had many questions and not many answers. One star, much brighter than the others shone true.

"That's odd." Krestalflight muttered "What could that mean?"


	2. Envy, Worry and Bitterness

Xx Disclaimers! (Same as before)

I'm combining 3 chapters now!

Chapter 2- Envy

Diamondkit's POV (point of view)

I was jealous, it just wasn't fair! I watched as my brother and sister become apprentices; Riotpaw and Hailpaw. Krestalflight had told me I was still recovering from my wounds, my apprenticeship postponed till I was feeling better. I am feeling better! Just cuz I'm the youngest and smallest out of the 3 of us doesn't mean I'm weak. Krestalflight said in time I could join my siblings but now I needed rest. Watching Hailpaw and his mentor Lightclaw makes me feel like an outcast in some ways. I know that my brother and sister love me; it's just- I feel like sometimes they've forgotten me. I wonder, did Featherstar ever feel like this? An outcast forced to watch the others laugh and play while he's all alone. It's just ridiculous! I'm not even allowed to even play with the other apprentices. I let my gaze drift over to my sister who had just come back from hunting, her head down low. Oh boy, she must be mad. Wait- what was I saying before? Oh yeah. Everyone gets to do whatever and I'm stuck here alone with only my thoughts to comfort me. If it wouldn't have saddened them, I wish I could've died to save me from this fate.

Chapter 3- Worry

Hailpaw's POV

My poor little sister, I wonder if she's ok. I feel bad, she must be so lonely in the medicine cat den. I guess at first I was too overjoyed about my apprenticeship to think about Diamondkit's pain. I guess I win the horrible big brother award for that. As kits we used to stand as one, but now with me and my mentor Lightclaw, Riotpaw and her mentor Sedgewhisker, and poor little Diamondkit in the medicine cat den I wonder that one day we'll become distant from one another. It could very well happen. Well of course me and Riotpaw see each other more often, it's not her I worry about. I guess, I'm worried about Diamondkit the most. I have to think about the last time I saw her, and that was at sunhigh a few sunrises ago. I called out her name and she came over to me her head hanging slightly. I softly asked

"What's wrong?"

Diamondkit lifted her head, she looked so sad. Her eyes were filled with tears she had refused to shed and her eyes weren't sparkling anymore, they were just dull and almost lifeless. Her voice was so soft, so distant

"Isn't it obvious?"

I was at a loss for words so be it my luck, she turned around and walked back into the medicine cat den.

Starclan, if you can hear me please do me one favor. I wish for you to help my sister get better so she can rejoin us.

Chapter 4- Bitter

Riotpaw's POV

So I told my mentor off during hunting, so what? Just because she's my teacher doesn't mean I'll listen to her. Shesh! People need to learn this is who I am! However I will admit that challenging every little thing Sedgewhisker had said was a little bit over the top. This bitterness started when I was told Diamondkit wasn't going to be an apprentice when me and my brother would. I was mad first at myself, I feel like it's my fault she got hurt, I promised- I would protect her and Hailpaw forever and always. I failed in my duty. Then I started to direct my anger towards others, it would be Sedgewhisker's luck to be caught up in one of my rage fits. So here I am forced to practically be a servant to the elders' just cuz Sedgewhisker didn't know that I was in a bad mood. My bad mood started when I was rudely awoken at dawn and then it reached its peak when I spotted Diamondkit watching Hailpaw train. I got mad, she could be with us training but I failed in my duty to protect her! So I ended up venting that anger at Sedgewhisker by complaining about every little thing she said. I think I pulled a Jayfeather then. One day these cats need to relieve, this is who I am. They don't like who I am, I tell them to deal with it. All the other she cats in Windclan, excluding a few, act sweet and innocent when they aren't. I've heard them brag over a battle fought or how much prey they caught just as much as the toms! I swear those cats anger me, acting all meek but really are demons inside. Great I'm getting off track now aren't I? Stupid train of thought always getting off track with the subject. I just wonder, when will Diamondkit finally join us in training?

**Xx First POVs I've ever made, please review and tell me if I did well and if I can improve anything. Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows. xX**


	3. At last!

*Disclaimers same as before*

Chapter 5- At last!

Diamondkit opened her sky blue eyes to a new day, the last day of Leaffall. Outside she heard the murmurings of two cats, from the voices it was a tom and a she cat. Diamondkit got off her soft bed of moss and padded towards the entrance.

'Odd.' She thought 'Who would be here right now?'

"Oh is she really?" The she cat asked

"Well do you doubt the medicine cat?" The other questioned

"Oh, heavens no! I would never doubt him for a moment, I'm just glad that poor little kit deserves it."

Diamondkit poked her head out of den squinting against the sudden brightness. She saw the two cats who must have been talking; one was a light yellow brown tom with amber eyes, he was the size of an apprentice. The other was a fiery red she cat with orange and yellow spots and green eyes, her aunt Oakleaf.

Oakleaf turned her head towards Diamondkit and smiled "Hey there sunshine, how's it going?"

Diamondkit felt herself grinning "Oh fine I guess, oh and Oakleaf my name's Diamondkit."

Oakleaf pouted "I told your mom I wanted to call you sunshine but she refused it. However when I suggested the names Riotkit, Hailkit and Diamondkit she was all about it. SO not fair."

The tom softly stated "She wanted unique names for the kits. Oh, pardon me where are my manners. My name's Pinepaw, I'm Oakleaf's apprentice."

Diamondkit smiled "Nice to meet you Pinepaw."

"OH! I almost forgot! Sunshine, er I mean Diamondkit, you should get ready."

"Why?"

Pinepaw blinked "You mean no one told you yet? Darkstar said that today was your apprentice ceremony. Krestalflight finally said your injuries are healed up enough to join your brother and sister."

"Really?" Diamondkit asked in pure amazement

"Yep." Oakleaf purred

After a few moments Diamondkit smoothed down her white pelt so she wouldn't look like she just woke up (Although she did just wake up). She sat down in front of the tall rock with her brother and sister on either side of her. Hailpaw could barely contain himself by the look of things, he was twitching slightly. Riotpaw did a better job of hiding her joy but was just as happy as her brother. Darkstar walked out of his den and jumped onto the tall rock. He slowly called out

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the tall rock." Once everyone was present he announced "By naming apprentices we show that Windclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Diamondpaw. I'm ready for a new apprentice; I will be the one to mentor Diamondpaw. I will teach her all I know, dismissed."

Diamondkit bit her lower lip and weakly asked "Why is my mentor the psycho maniac leader?"

"Not sure." Hailpaw admitted with a miserable shrug

Riotpaw turned to her sister and stated "I heard that Darkstar said he believed he was the only one who could mentor you, not sure why though. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yea, I get it but that's really strange for him to say." Diamondpaw replied

"Diamondpaw come on!" Darkstar yelled getting impatient

"One second!" Diamondpaw yelled back

"Be careful!" Hailpaw warned

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Diamondpaw grinned "I can be tough when I want to be, I'll handle by myself."

Riotpaw turned to Hailpaw as Diamondpaw rushed to catch up with Darkstar who was nearly out of camp by then. "I wonder why of all possible apprentices Darkstar choose our little sister."

Hailpaw sighed "You worry about her way too much."

"For a good reason." Riotpaw defended "One a rouge attacked her and this is the same leader who almost killed all of Windclan in that stupid sneak attack!"

"Was that supposed to only be one reason?"

"You gotta problem with that?"

"No, it's just- sometimes I think you can't count. That was two reasons you said you only had **a** good reason."

"I can count!" Riotpaw stated glaring at her brother

"Sorry, I just wanted to point that out, no need to get all mad over it." Hailpaw laughed


	4. Slight disagreements

Xx Disclaimers! xX

(I personally had difficulties writing this chapter. Unlike most writers I don't write chapters ahead of time….I actually had 2 chapters planned before this one but I decided they were mainly just filler) And I didn't like Flametail dying so in this he's alive

Chapter 6: Slight disagreements

Diamondpaw's POV

Darkstar motioned over to me with a slight flick of his tail; he needed to see me apparently. I came over cautiously just in case he was mad already. He muttered

"Tonight's the full moon, I'm deciding on who to pick. I want your opinion."

Wow! The leader asking for my ideas! I thought quickly "Well of course you need to go, and Typhoon."

"That's kinda obvious."

"Well, you should bring Spottedfire, Oakleaf, Sedgewhisker, Lightclaw, Heathertail, Rainstep, Krestalflight, Riotpaw, Hailpaw and me."

"Ok, then those are the ones coming tonight." Darkstar stated

I don't know why he asked me of all cats to who should come. It was so random, so odd. When I told Riotpaw she only yawned and stated

"Maybe he just wants to see if one day you'll make good decisions."

"Why would he want to see that?" I asked

Hailpaw came in at the moment "Maybe he thinks you'll be leader one day."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not nearly good enough to even think about the possibility of being a leader! I mean Hailpaw; you've always been the leader of our small group."

"Don't beat up on yourself." Riotpaw muttered

"Starclan works in weird ways, remember Firestar was once just a kittypet. Anything's possible."

I gave a defeated sigh "I guess you're right."

Not too long after this, we headed off towards the island on the lake. Darkstar was in the front with Rainstep next to him, and then came Typhoon, Sedgewhisker and Lightclaw, Oakleaf and Spottedfire, Heathertail, Riotpaw and Hailpaw, then me and Krestalflight. I purposely dropped in next to him so I could ask him some questions. Softly I asked

"Hey, Krestalflight is any of the other medicine cats going to be here? From what I heard, they are really interesting."

Krestalflight kept his eyes ahead of him but responded "Well, yeah they'll be there and they are kinda interesting especially Thunderclan's medicine cats. Well first let me start with Shadowclan's medicine cats as they are the most normal. There's Littlecloud who is a bit shy but really kind. Flametail's his apprentice and is really kind. Riverclan has Mothwing who is a nonbeliever of Starclan, but that doesn't mean she's any less of a medicine cat. Her apprentice is Willowshine who can be a little flighty at times. Now Thunderclan, there's where the two oddest medicine cats live. Jayfeather can complain about ANYTHING, he is also really grumpy. His apprentice Hawkpaw may seem normal but don't let that confuse you. She can be so kind one moment and try to kill you the next."

"Hey you missed one!" I complained

"I forgot Skyclan, now didn't I?" Krestalflight laughed "They have Echosong and Butterfly, I don't know about them personally though."

"Oh. I have one other question. Why did Darkstar choose me as an apprentice?" Krestalflight stopped so suddenly that I accidently walked past him. I stopped and turned to face him. I got worried so I questioned "Are you ok?"

Krestalflight shook his head slightly "Yeah, I'm fine. Darkstar sees something special in you, I guess."

"You're avoiding a discussion aren't you?"

"No." He said rather sternly "Let's just go catch up with the others."

Did I do something to upset him? I feel so bad now. I decided to avoid talking to Krestalflight until he seemed calmer. By time we arrived, Darkstar looked like he was going to kill us both. He narrowed his dark green eyes and growled

"Why are you two so late?"

I cowered behind Krestalflight who responded with "We got a little lost, is that ok with you?"

Darkstar seemed to relax a little at hearing this and stated "Good thing Skyclan didn't arrive yet, you two can go ahead and talk to the others for now." Was it me or did I hear a tone of anger when he said 'Skyclan'? I'm sure he was angry, and for obvious reasons. Oh well. I decided to go ahead and meet the medicine cats, they sound like a lot of fun. So I padded over just in time for the smallest one, the one sitting next to Jayfeather ask

"Jayfeather are you getting all emo on me again?"

The medicine cat grumbled "Hawkpaw, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not emo."

"Well you act like you are." Hawkpaw protested

"Hawkpaw…." Jayfeather warned

"I mean you complain about everything and you are grumpy about everything."

"Seriously can you stop that?" Jayfeather asked

"Ask ANYONE here and they'd agree with me!"

"Hawkpaw, I'm seriously going to murder you if you don't stop."

"I'm just saying!" Hawkpaw complained

"I'm not kidding!" Jayfeather growled through gritted teeth

Hawkpaw's ears flattened in a threating manner "I'd like to see you try!"

Krestalflight nervously muttered "Oh no."

"What?" I asked out of curiousity

"This is what I warned you about."

"You mean Hawkpaw's split personality?"

"Yea…." Krestalflight nodded

I have to admit it was funny that it took all the other medicine cats to hold Jayfeather back while Brambleclaw had to come in and pick up his kit by the scruff. As you can imagine Hawkpaw was not all too happy about being handled like a kit. For the rest of the night they were to be separated so they wouldn't try to kill the other. I decided to talk to Hawkpaw before the gathering started. I walked over to her, smiled and said hello. Hawkpaw dipped her head down and replied

"Oh, hello."

"My name's Diamondpaw, I'm from Windclan."

Hawkpaw sighed "I'm sorry you had to see that. As Krestalflight probably told you, I'm Jayfeather's apprentice."

"Yeah." I laughed "He told me you were crazy!"

Hawkpaw pouted "I'm not!"

"But I once heard you used to talk to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to-"Hawkpaw paused to think "someone else."

"….. Sure you were."

"For the record she was." Came a tom's voice out of nowhere

I looked around; no one else was near us "Wh- who's there?"

"I told you I'm not crazy." Hawkpaw stated

"Seriously! Who's there?" I demanded. I was getting really nervous now.

"No one told her?" asked the tom who wasn't really there as far as I could tell

"No one else knows except Stormcloud, remember?" Hawkpaw asked. She seemed to be looking at something I couldn't see…

"I guess I forgot." He said

Hawkpaw coughed once "Time for formal introductions then. Diamondpaw the voice you hear is sort of me but isn't me."

"What?"

"Hawkpaw that made no sense." He said with a sigh

"Fine! You introduce yourself then cuz I refuse to do it now!"

"Ok, Mr. ghost who are you?"

"Ok, as Hawkpaw said before, I'm her-" He paused "just from a past life."

"That makes more sense." I admitted

"I can rant on all about my life, how I died, stuff like that but I don't want to bore you with needless detail. My name is Hawkfrost and I'm stuck with her."

"It's more like I'm stuck with you." Hawkpaw muttered

"What. Ever."

"He's just as grumpy as Jayfeather on some days."

"You know what! I refuse to talk to you anymore!" Hawkfrost hissed

"Fine! Spare us all of your annoyingness!" Hawkpaw retaliated turning away from where she was watching

"Guys, why can't you two get along?" I asked

Hawkpaw turned her head to face me "One, he FORCED me to be Jayfeather's apprentice. Two, he gets me in trouble like all the time. I swear he almost tried to kill dad once!"

"DID NOT!" He shouted back

I didn't notice the Skyclan cats coming in so when one softly asked "You two fighting again?" I jumped slightly in surprise. Hawkpaw smiled

"Hello Stormcloud!"

"Seems like you've grown since I last saw you, you were so small then."

"I wasn't THAT small! Was I?"

"For the record, you were." Hawkfrost said from wherever he really was.

"Oh, I see you're still with Hawkpaw." Stormcloud said in amazement "Surprised you haven't tried to kill her yet."

"Don't encourage him!" Hawkpaw yelled

I had a feeling this argument could last all night, luckily the gathering started. When I glanced up at the tree, Darkstar and Featherstar ended up sitting together and by the looks of things Darkstar looked like he's going to murder his brother. Featherstar looked downright scared and he glanced at Owlstar and whispered

"Owlstar! Can I switch places with you?"

"Why?" The Shadowclan leader asked

"It begins with dark, it ends with star and I think it's going to kill me. PLEASE!" Featherstar cried

"If it gets you to stop complaining then yes!" Owlstar hissed as he swapped places with Featherstar

Well, I have to say overall the gathering was fun. I made new friends so that's another plus. I hope to go next time too.

_Reviews welcome! Oh if you have any ideas of a disaster for the next chapters please tell me!-_


	5. One's sacrifice

-Disclaimers!-

Chapter 7- One's sacrifice

Spottedfire's POV

"This doesn't look like our territory anymore….." My little cousin Diamondpaw muttered nervously

Pinepaw nodded "Yeah… Spottedfire can you tell us the truth? Why are we out here?"

I turned to the question to face him "Well Darkstar reported a fox cub and were making sure it won't come back."

"In Leafbare too…" Pepplepaw grumbled, shaking at a cold wind

"Well if Darkstar tells us to go, we go." I explained calmly

"It can't be helped then!" Diamondpaw shouted trying to cheer up her friend

"Yeah, the sooner we get done, the faster we can go home." Pinepaw whispered into his sister's ear

"Well if you put it that way!" Pepplepaw smiled

Finally, that took a long time. We ventured forth for a minute until we came across a thunderpath. I never actually saw one but my mom, Oakleaf, had taught me how to cross one. I turned to the apprentices quickly and stated

"Twoleg monsters are fast, much faster than even the fastest windclan cat. Getting hit by one of them is deadly," I paused letting that sink in for a moment "As soon as it's all clear, I want you to run as fast as you can to the other side. Pinepaw you go first, Pepplepaw should go next and Diamondpaw will follow her. I will stay on this side until you all cross, unless something happens."

Pepplepaw nodded bravely and as soon as a monster passed, she bolted towards the other side. Pinepaw soon followed suit. Diamondpaw hesitated a moment but stepped onto the thunderpath. However she didn't notice a monster's eyes in the growing darkness. I heard myself screaming out her name and then bolted out to her. Just as the monster drew close I knocked Diamondpaw onto the grassy area where the other two were standing, paralyzed with fear. I drew in a deep breath knowing very well it could be my last.

The pain the monster brought was terrible. It felt like badgers were trying to tear me apart. I saw the three apprentices rush over, their crying obvious. I opened one eye and look at Diamondpaw

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was, I love you and I'm not afraid._

"Diamondpaw, you know that I will miss you. I wish I could stay longer."

_Can you hear me?_

"Spottedfire? Don't do this! You'll be fine! Just fight it!" Diamondpaw whimpered

_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things_

"Spottedfire?"

_I know you hear me._

"Don't go!"

"Only the diamond-"Was all I able to say. I knew that one day Diamondpaw would understand what else I wanted to say. My vision went blurry and darkened, my time had come.

_Say goodnight._

_Don't be afraid._

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

_Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight._

(Diamondpaw's POV)

I tried my hardest to tough it out but I couldn't stop my tears. Spottedfire had died protecting me! It was my fault that I froze up on the thunderpath. My fault that she's gone. We forgot about the fox, it wasn't important anymore.

We brought Spottedfire's body back to camp. Darkstar turned to look at us, probably about to scold us for being very late but he froze up. His eyes filled up with something close to sympathy and whispered

"I-I'm so sorry."

Oakleaf brushed past him and sadly asked "What's wrong?" she then spotted her kit "SPOTTEDFIRE? What happened to my poor kit?"

"A-a monster." Pepplepaw stuttered

Not too long after, we held a ceremony to honor Spottedfire. No longer would life be the same for me. Just as I touched my nose to her side I swore I heard Spottedfire's spirit whisper

"_Little cousin, don't be afraid. I'll always watch over you."_

Xx Omg! So many firsts for me! This was the first time I wrote a death scene, did I do a good job? I never wrote something with a thunderpath in it either. And this was the first time I put lyrics into a story. They are my favorite lines from _My last breath- by Evanescence._ As always, flamers will be used for roasting marshmallows. xX


	6. Is being helpful bad?

X Disclaimers X

Chapter 8- Is being helpful bad?

Diamondpaw's POV

Why Darkstar insists that I go on the earliest patrol, I'll never know. What makes me even more annoyed is that no one else is coming. Darkstar said, and I quote,

"You'll be fine, the worst thing that could happen is… Well just don't think about the things that could go wrong like badgers, drowning, rouges, and rival clans and you'll be fine!"

Sending an apprentice out all by herself, even before dawn! It is really dark still, and I can't see far ahead because the fact that it's also snowing. Starclan hates me, I knew it. I think they hate every cat but right now, they're torturing me.

….

I trudged around through the snow for a few more moments when I thought I heard a cat's yowl of pain and fear. Curious, I headed off towards the frightened voice. Spottedfire had taught me one thing- and that was to defend the innocent and the hurt as you would if it was someone you love, even it is an enemy. Love your enemies by who they are and what they do instead of judging them based on their parents or clan. I headed off at my full speed, the once soft snowflakes felt like ice raining down.

Soon, in the distance came the outline of several cats. One was small, maybe an apprentice. The others were larger, either warriors or rouges. Now that I was closer, it sounded like it was the apprentice crying out. No one saw me, and I took this as an opportunity. I crouched down, blending perfectly into the snow and crept forward. As soon I as I got into striking distance I used the leap-and-hold move Darkstar had taught me to jump on the largest warrior. Quickly and silently I scratched my opponent on the muzzle and jumped off. I stayed silent and out of view for a few moments then attacked the other warriors. I repeated this until the smallest warrior cried out

"It's Starclan! They're telling us to stop!"

The one not too far from him nodded and announced "Yeah. Let's get back to camp!"

I watched as their figures faded out from my vision and then turned to the apprentice and asked

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you in anyway?"

He stood there shaking "N- no."

"Can you make it back to camp?"

"Yeah."

"That's good!" I mewed as I turned to walk away

"W- Wait. Can you come back to camp with me? My dad will want to meet you, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, okay. It's not like anyone expects me back soon."

I followed the outline of the apprentice until we came upon a rocky camp with overhanging trees on either side. By now there was enough light to see who I helped out, and I must say he had the strangest pelt I ever seen! At first glance his pelt was a whitish color, but if you looked closely he had a slight greenish tint to it. His cheeks blushed when he caught me staring and muttered

"You don't need to stare you know."

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, embarrassed that I was caught staring

"You do get used to it eventually." He said with a shrug "By the way, my names Grasspaw."

"My name's Diamondpaw." I stated

"Well Diamondpaw, follow me."

I had no choice but to follow Grasspaw because I felt that if I left his side, one of the warriors of his clan would attack me. Grasspaw turned his head to look at me several times to make sure I was still following. Eventually to break the awkward silence between us he stated

"Earlier I thought you were a snow spirit, you know with the whole blending into the snow and attacking quickly thing. Well, as you probably guessed, I'm a Skyclan apprentice." He paused "You don't seem to be Riverclan, as you kinda attacked one of their patrols and you can't be Shadowclan, your pelt is too bright of a color. What clan are you in then?"

"I'm from Windclan."

"Cool! That's where my dad's from! Does he know you?"

"I can't remember." I muttered

"Oh, that's alright then. He might remember you though." Grasspaw cheerfully declared

"Maybe."

Before I took another step though, something attacked me. It knocked me over leaving me on my back standing tall next to me, a paw lightly touching my underbelly to keep me from struggling. I heard Grasspaw asked in an annoyed tone

"Songpaw! Why did you just do that?"

The she cat named Songpaw angrily stated "She's an intruder; I'm just following my training."

"She saved my life!"

"She's a Windclan spy. You know how much dad hates THAT clan." Songpaw hissed

"No he doesn't! He only hates one cat there!" Grasspaw defended

"If she ends up being a spy then it's YOUR fault!" Songpaw warned letting me get up

"Thanks Grasspaw." I whispered

"No problem." He stated with a slight shrug

"Songpaw, that was very rude of you." A gray tom with a fluffy tail and darker stripes on his back declared. Why did I have a feeling I recognized him? "Oh, Grasspaw, who's your friend there?"

"Her names Diamondpaw, she's from Windclan." Grasspaw answered

The tom paused a moment "Diamond. Paw?"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No….." He muttered, his eyes staring off into space

"Dad?" Grasspaw questioned

"Oh. Sorry about that." Grasspaw's dad replied

"Well what I was going to say was that this is a Windclan apprentice who helped me earlier. She fended off a Riverclan patrol all by herself by using stealth and speed."

"She did?" The tom asked with a slight look of confusion on his face "Well as Grasspaw and Songpaw may or may not have said, I am their father. Featherstar of Skyclan, originally Windclan."

No wonder I thought I recognized him! How could I have been so stupid? I bowed my head in respect

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"No need to be so formal!" Featherstar laughed "You have grown up so much since I last saw you, or your siblings."

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, but you were really small and young when I came to visit. When I was about to go home I heard you say 'Why do you have to go? I want you to stay! Please?' I wanted to say something nice to not hurt your feelings so I replied 'You can come to my camp whenever you want. Alright?' And you agreed."

"Now I remember." I said thinking back

"Hey dad!" Grasspaw mewed "Do you think that Starclan would accept her not only as a Windclan apprentice but also Skyclan?"

"What are you getting at?" I questioned

"The thing with the symbols showing unity! That thing!" Grasspaw shouted

"Now I understand. You see, every Skyclan cat has a symbol showing their name. This one is mine." He explained pointing to a star with a feather on it "It changes with your name so let's say for example; Grasspaw. He has a symbol of a grassy paw and when it changes it will match their warrior name. However, few cats are forbidden from getting their symbol. Songpaw doesn't have a symbol. No one knows why though."

"WHOA! That sounds so cool!" I shouted "I want to see if I can get a symbol!"

"Alright then. In the name of Starclan I will give this young one, her symbol. Do you want this?"

"Yes please." I answered

"Now I will give you your symbol from Starclan." Featherstar stated as Grasspaw told me to close my eyes for a second

"Ok…" I replied, closing my eyes for a moment. I waited a few seconds then reopened them. Softly I asked "Where is it?"

Grasspaw pointed it out "There."

I glanced down to where he pointed. Near my heart was a diamond in the shape of a paw. It was the color of blood and stood out a lot on my pure white pelt. I gasped "It's so pretty!" but then I thought a moment "But what if Darkstar sees it?"

"Don't worry! It usually disappears once you leave Skyclan territory." Grasspaw assured

"Oh, ok." I smiled but then I noticed the time "Oh dear Starclan, I've got to go!"

(Grasspaw's POV)

Me and my dad watched as Diamondpaw ran out of the camp. I noticed the worried expression on his face though so I asked

"Is something troubling you? Something you saw?"

He glanced at me "Yes. I saw a troublesome future indeed for Diamondpaw."

"Why didn't you warn her?" I yelled angrily

"If I told her, she would try to change the future and her destiny will never be fulfilled."

Xx The end without a happy ending! See you next time! Please review so I know what I can improve! xX


	7. Why Windclan cats don't climb trees

Xx Disclaimers xX

.com/art/Best-friends-209261199

Oh yeah I colored in this line art that I found, it features some of the main characters, some but not all.

Chapter 7- Why Windclan cats don't climb trees

Diamondpaw's POV

I'm not sure if you ever been in trouble with your mentor, but when your mentor is the leader and he's mad, it's best to shut up and listen. When Darkstar is mad, he's scary enough for you to wish for badgers attacking. I may or may not be exaggerating. I'm afraid of my mentor, he scares me. Oakleaf says I'm just judging him on who he's supposed to be. I can see her point; he's used to getting cats to listen to him by fear. Oh there's Darkstar now. I might as well ask him the one question that was on the back of my mind since my apprentice ceremony. As innocently as I could, I asked

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Counter a question with a question, obviously he's avoiding a discussion "Why did you choose me as an apprentice?"

He thought a moment "I guess it's because you remind me of my brother, Featherstar."

"I thought you hated him?"

"Oh. I didn't mean it like that! I mean I'm not heartless like you might think." Great Starclan I hate when he seems to be able to read my mind! "He just reminds me of my dad, Cloudpelt. You kinda act like both of them sometimes. A little annoying but I can see you're trying your best in all that you do."

"So you DO love your brother!" I exclaimed

"I never said that!" He hissed

"Don't try to hide it." I smiled

"Don't push it. I'm still leader here and you will follow my rules unless you want to be banished."

"Yes sir." I replied meekly

"Good." Darkstar replied as he turned around

"Where are you going?"

"I need time to think."

I watched as Darkstar walked out of sight, what he said confused me. He picked me as an apprentice because I remind him of the one cat he always says he hates. I just don't understand him. I'm not sure but, I think that Darkstar is hiding something. If I wasn't so wrapped up in my thoughts I would have heard Krestalflight walk up behind me.

"Diamondpaw….."

"Ahh! Krestalflight? When did you get here?"

"A moment or two ago."

"Where are you going?"

"To the moonpool. Tonight's the half moon."

"It is? I wish I could come!" I complained

"It was never your destiny to be a medicine cat in the first place. Your destiny lies elsewhere." Krestalflight explained

"Promise you'll tell me everything that happens!"

"Don't worry Diamondpaw, I promise."

Now that both Krestalflight and Darkstar are gone, I might as well go hunting. What was the worst thing that could happen? Halfway out of camp I hear

"Diamondpaw? Where might you be going?"

I turned my head to face Pinepaw. He seemed excited about something. "Pinepaw, if you must know, I'm going out to hunt."

"Can I come? I have something to tell you."

"Well….. Alright."

…

We walked in silence for quite a long time; Pinepaw didn't seem to remember that he had something to say moments before. By time we reached the Riverclan border, I couldn't help but yell out

"Ok, that's it! What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I might of scared Pinepaw by my sharp tone as he whimpered "I- I'm becoming a warrior soon- today actually."

I felt as if my heart stopped beating for a second. Pinepaw becoming a warrior was too much to handle. We wouldn't be able to practice battle skills together or go hunting like this as much. I couldn't help but let down a single tear "I won't be able to see you as much!"

Pinepaw sadly stated "Yes. I hate to leave you, but look on the bright side. You'll just have to work harder to catch up!"

I playfully batted at his ear and laughed "In your dreams mousebrain! You know I'm a better fighter then you!"

"But I'm still better at hunting!"

"Um….. I bet you can't climb that tree!" I challenged

"You're on!" Pinepaw shouted

We raced towards the tree and started climbing. Pinepaw reached the top first and laughed

"I'm the king of the forest!"

"Ahh, but no king goes unchallenged!" I stated landing on the branch where he was. I dropped down into a hunter's crouch and shuffled forward. In a moment of fake panic, Pinepaw jumped to a lower branch and gave out a victorious yowl

"Hah! You can never catch the great Windclan cat known as Pinepaw! You'll never defeat-"

His yowl was cut off by a cracking sound. He let out a terrified shriek as the branch he was on broke off the main tree. When the branch hit the ground it splintered off into little pieces and Pinepaw was thrown off to the side. He wasn't moving, at all. Cautiously I went down the tree and headed off towards his body. I feared the worst. I settled myself off to his side, ready to say goodbye to yet another one close to my heart. However, it seems like my fear was wrong as Pinepaw twitched and complained

"That's going to leave a mark."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you jerk!"

Pinepaw shakily got up "I don't seem to have any broken bones….."

"Maybe hunting isn't the brightest idea right now." I mewed

"Yeah."

We reached camp before Darkstar. I told Darkstar what happened and he actually smiled! He laughed then said

"Everyone meet under the tall rock for a clan meeting!"

The cats of Windclan warily came over and sat down. Pinepaw and Pepplepaw stood on either side of Darkstar with their heads held high.

"Typhoon, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Darkstar asked

"Yes." Typhoon replied

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Pepplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Pepplepaw you shall be known as Pepplefoot. Windclan welcomes you as a warrior. Oakleaf, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes…" Oakleaf answered

"I, Darkstar of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your own life?"

"Uhh yes." Pinepaw replied

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Darkstar broke off to avoid bursting into laughter "Pinepaw you shall be known as Pinefall. Windclan welcomes you as a warrior."

Pinefall blushed and muttered "Now every time I hear my name, I will think back to today! I swear Diamondpaw, you are bad luck."

"Oh don't complain, Pinefall!" I shouted back "It could be worse, a LOT worse!"

Xx Reviews welcome. Question-What do you think of the two new warrior names? Flamers are looked down upon. xX


	8. Under the moonlight

-Cute moment between Diamondpaw and Pinefall time!-

Chapter 10- Under the moonlight

Pinefall's POV

I don't know why but, the stars look prettier in Leafbare. Some cats say that Leafbare is useless, but that's not how I feel. Leafbare is a time of less prey and more sickness, that's true. But Leafbare is more than that, it's when the sky is the prettiest and it helps us be grateful for what we have. Watching the sky now, it's beautiful. My vigil is one that will be long, nights are longer in Leafbare. And- it's surprising to see someone as loud as Pepplefoot silent, it makes me uneasy.

"Pinefall?" asked a voice, and not my sister.

I turned to the voice. Diamondpaw was watching me silently. Her bright blue eyes seem to glow in the still night. She tilted her head and moved a little closer to me. Although I wasn't allowed to speak I was able to put on a face that said 'What is it?'

"I had a nightmare. I think I'll feel better if I stay with some warriors."

I went over this decision in my mind eventually coming to the conclusion that having Diamondpaw with me was the best idea. Diamondpaw was really sweet and could probably make this vigil less boring. I motioned for her to come over. Diamondpaw decided to stay by my side and I could tell by her smile that she was happy that I agreed. We were silent for what seemed like forever that is until Diamondpaw said

"The stars, they're so beautiful."

I nodded my head yes

"You see that star? The one right there?" Diamondpaw asked pointing to a very bright star

I couldn't help myself so quietly I said "Yes."

"Well, Krestalflight told me about it when I was younger. He said that it meant that a cat will have to become leader one day. The brightest star, I think it's talking about Lightclaw."

"No. She may be a good warrior and an obvious choice for deputy but, is it the right decision?" I asked almost silently

"Well, she has the potential. But I want to know what you think. I mean, who do you think is that cat?"

I thought a moment "A star that is pure hearted and no evil could take over. A cat, like you."

Diamondpaw quickly denied by saying "I would never be able to lead a clan."

"Why not?" I protested "You would fit the role perfectly."

"My life is hard enough already. You know what the nightmare was? Everyone I knew and loved was dead, because of me." Diamondpaw cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Something about Diamondpaw crying makes me want to cry too. But I can't stress her out by also crying. So I comfort her by saying "They would die protecting you, it would never be your fault." Although I didn't say it out loud I wanted to say that I would protect her with my own life if it came to that. Diamondpaw rested her head on my side; I froze up at the sudden contact. Softly she murmured

"Thank you Pinefall. No one could ask for a better friend then you."

Deep inside I was expecting her to say something else but quietly I replied

"I will always be here for you."

Xx Reviews welcome! xX


	9. Windclan vs Dogs

Xx Disclaimers. xX

-Sorry if this seems rushed but I wrote this and 'British Tigerstar chapter- why you shouldn't mess with Tigerstar- '(I forgot to post this chapter up for a while) when one of my sister's friends brought over her baby. I'm not sure about you but, it's nearly impossible to type or even think when a baby is crying! Sorry again.

Chapter 11- Windclan vs. Dogs

Oakleaf's POV

_I awoke at dawn and headed outside to tell Pinefall and Pepplefoot that they could come in to sleep now. I poked my head outside of the den and saw not two but three cats huddled in the middle of the camp. Pepplefoot was slightly off to the side half asleep. Pinefall was wide awake, his head on his paws, moving as little as he could not to wake the sleeping figure resting on his side. And wait- is that Diamondpaw? Yes, little Diamondpaw was resting her head on Pinefall's side, seemly content just to rest there. Something in me said to just let them be, but the other part of me was telling me to wake them up. Eventually I came to the decision that if I didn't go over, someone would see them and laugh at them._

_Cautiously I walked over. Pinefall lifted his head and looked at me with a confused expression. Pepplefoot sleepily questioned_

"_Is it over yet?"_

"_Yes." I replied "You can go to sleep now."_

_Pepplefoot struggled to her paws, yawned, and then disappeared into the warriors den. Pinefall just looked at me and then at Diamondpaw. He mouthed the words_

"_I don't want to wake her."_

_At that moment, Diamondpaw started to stir. She slowly opened her sky blue eyes and lifted her head. For a moment she looked at me confused, but then she turned her head towards Pinefall and faintly smiled. If my hearing was correct I think Pinefall purred and said _

"_I'll always be here for you."_

"_I know you will." Diamondpaw replied_

_What was happening? Little Diamondpaw, was she falling in love? Or did something happen that I missed? Pinefall nodded his head and got up. It's amazing to see my old apprentice as a warrior; it seems that just overnight he has gained confidence. When he was just an apprentice he would shake whenever a warrior talked to him, but now he stands tall and confident. I guess he just was nervous about talking to anyone older than him. Diamondpaw must have told him something to give Pinefall his confidence. Maybe what Krestalflight told us was true._

"_Oakleaf please don't tell anybody about what you just saw." Pinefall stated drawing me out of my thoughts_

"_Oh. Sure." I replied _

That was all I could think back on for quite some time. However when I heard the all too familiar barks, I knew that it was not time to think, but to fight! I signaled an alarm and everybody got into position. The elders, queens and kits were to hide while the rest of us fought. I could tell that the younger ones didn't know what to do. Well minus Riotpaw. Riotpaw had a wide grin on her face, swishing her tail back in forth as if this was a game. Her claws were unsheathed and she narrowed her eyes as the barking got closer.

The dogs came in full force, many more then I remember. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hailpaw, Riotpaw and Diamondpaw team up to face one of the larger dogs. Pinefall and Pepplefoot were a few feet away from them battling a battle scarred dog. Perhaps if I was truly paying attention I would've seen the largest dog coming up behind me. Before I could blink, it knocked me down. It's snapping jaws were mere inches from my face but I managed to swipe at its nose. The dog growled and hit me away. I felt sticky blood running down my face and I couldn't see out of my left eye. Bravely, I got back up to my paws and leaped at the dog. It let out a growl and slashed at my underbelly. I luckily was able to deal in a good enough blow for it to back off. As soon as I hit to ground roughly, the dog raced off tail tucked in.

I heard Diamondpaw gasp out

"Oakleaf's hurt!"

"What about the dogs?" I asked, feeling the life draining from me

"They're all gone."

I looked up at Diamondpaw who had blood speckled all over her. "Don't worry about me. It's my time."

"Not you too." She whimpered

"Diamondpaw, promise me one thing. Always shine."

"What? Oakleaf? OAKLEAF!" Diamondpaw's shouting was fading as with my vision. I closed my eyes and stated part of what Spottedfire wanted to say

"Only the star, that shines-"

My vision faded and then it seemed that I was watching my body from someone else's view. A voice behind me softly asked

"Did you tell her?"

I turned to the familiar voice "Yes Spottedfire."

My daughter looked at me with a slightly worried expression, the stars in her pelt shining brightly "I hope your judgment is correct."

"It's almost never wrong." I replied coolly

Spottedfire looked past me to two other figures. One was a black tom with green eyes and the other one was a cream colored she cat with amber eyes. I cried out "Nightwhisper? Summerwind?"

"Yes dear sister. How are my kits doing?" Summerwind asked looking over at Hailpaw, Riotpaw and Diamondpaw

For a second I wondered why the apprentices couldn't see us but then I remembered that they couldn't see us. I replied "They are growing up fast. But is it true about what is in store for them?"

"Yes. But it has already been written in the stars and there's no changing it now."

Xx The end! Reviews welcome! xX


	10. The first strike is often deadly

-I was quite tired while writing this but I had a good idea and had to write it down-

Diamondpaw's POV

Pepplefoot and I are going hunting near Thunderclan's borders today. Pepplefoot said something about getting a Thunderclan cat's approval. Pepplefoot also said that the cat she asked will also be hunting with us. Whatever she says. I'm just grateful to be out of camp for a bit.

It was one of those rare days in Leafbare that was actually pleasant. The sun had already melted all the snow so prey might be out now. We drew closer to the border, no one was there. In the back of my head, something told me that this place wasn't where we would meet the Thunderclan cat. My head was telling me to go near the lake part of Thunderclan territory. I heard Pepplefoot mutter

"Where is she?"

I closed my eyes for a moment "The lakeside."

"Well you are usually right about stuff like that."

We headed on closer to the lake. Suddenly the grass turns to sand. In the distance, there was a figure. I broke off into a run, kicking up the sand by accident. I could hear Pepplefoot's shocked voice in the distance but I didn't slow down. Before I could land a playful blow at the figure, she moved out of the way and got behind me. I heard her chuckle

"Diamondpaw, you're still too slow to catch me."

"Whoa!" I heard Pepplefoot exclaim "I never seen a Thunderclan cat with that fast of reflexes!"

"I will never figure out how you do that Hawkpaw." I grumbled

"It's a skill." Hawkpaw shrugged

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked. Nothing seemed to be different about this place than any other

"Because. This is where I died." Hawkpaw stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"You don't seem very dead." Pepplefoot said, confused at what that meant

"I'll explain later." I replied

"You see that fox trap over there? That's where I got that mouse brained Firestar caught. Brambleclaw and I were meeting here. Then Brambleclaw saw his leader caught by the trap and went to help him. I tried to stop him but that's when things went downhill. We fought a moment but he was able to get the stake from the trap and he stabbed me in the throat with it. And um, you know the rest."

"Holy Starclan!" I exclaimed "THAT was how you died?" It was shocking to know

"Yep. Then I ended up in the Place of No Stars. Then Tigerstar killed me, again. Then I was in the Forgotten Forest, the place where they make prophecies and stuff. And then after that I was in the middle and was watching Hollyleaf go through the reincarnation process. Tigerstar messed that up too. Instead of Hollyleaf, I was sent back. The things that makes me even annoyed is that; 1. Now I'm a girl and 2. I'm Brambleclaw's kit. Oh the irony."

"I'm more confused than when we started." Pepplefoot complained

"Wait a minute, Hawkpaw is that truly you right now?" I asked

"Took you long enough. Anyways what was your first clue?"

"Only you would know about that, your death I mean, and Hawkpaw would never be upset about either of the two things you said."

"What is all this talk about the true Hawkpaw? Isn't she Hawkpaw either way?" Pepplefoot asked. I had a feeling that she was beyond confused

"Kinda. Let's say that she has two sides; a medicine cat side and a warrior side. The one that is talking now is her warrior side."

"OH! That makes more sense now. How do you know which one's talking?"

"You guess. Or see what name she responds to." I explained calmly

"Which. Name?"

"Just call her by Hawkpaw, she responds either way."

"Ok."

"Anyways, are we going hunting or are we just going to sit here all day?" I heard Hawkpaw ask impatiently

"Fine. Let's go." I said

We didn't start hunting until a little after sunhigh. Then we split up. We stayed in the same general area but not too close that we would scare off each other's prey. I caught a rabbit and brought it back to where Hawkpaw was. I wasn't sure about what she was doing though. She was standing at the edge of a river looking down at it. Her shadow wasn't falling over the water but rather, behind her. I saw Hawkpaw tense up when she saw a fish. Her tail was swishing back and forth when it got closer. Then in one swift movement, Hawkpaw swiped at the surface of the water causing the fish to go slightly in the air. She then quickly caught the fish in her mouth. Amazed I said

"Whoa! That was so cool!"

A few moments later Pepplefoot came over with a squirrel. We lied down and ate our respective prey. We soon finished and started talking. That's when Pepplefoot saw it, a snake. Excited, she shouted out

"WHOA! A snake! I heard Thunderclan used to eat these in the old forest! I'm going to catch it."

"Um, that's not a good idea." Hawkpaw muttered

"Gotcha!" Pepplefoot shouted, her paws on the snake's midsection. I heard the snake hiss loudly and then Hawkpaw shouted

"Pepplefoot! Let the snake go, NOW!"

"Oh don't be such a worry-"Pepplefoot started but then the snake bit her. Jumping away she shouted "Foxdung! It bit me!"

The snake got prepared to strike again but Hawkpaw pounced on it, holding its head down. With a swift bite to its neck, it was dead. Pepplefoot cried out in pain

"Agh! Why does it hurt so much?"

Hawkpaw's eyes widened and she glanced down at the dead snake "It's a poisonous snake! Quick we need to get Pepplefoot back to camp!"

"But-" I started

"There's no time! She could die!"

Since it would be harder to explain why we were on Thunderclan territory we headed back to Windclan camp. We got there quicker than leaving there. As soon as we got there, I put Pepplefoot down on the soft grass and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hawkpaw run into Krestalflight's den. Seconds seemed to speed by and turn into minutes. After what seemed like eternity Hawkpaw exited Krestalflight's den with him behind her. Krestalflight was carrying thyme. Hawkpaw was carrying some garlic.

"Here take this." I heard Krestalflight say as he pushed some thyme towards her

Pepplefoot nodded her head and lightly took it. She seemed to relax a bit. Hawkpaw gave Pepplefoot the garlic then. When Pepplefoot closed her eyes for a bit to rest, I noticed Hawkpaw's expression. Quietly I asked

"What's wrong?"

Hawkpaw whispered "Pepplefoot is going to die. I was never taught how to properly treat snake bites. All Krestalflight and I could do was make her more comfortable while she died."

"What?"

I noticed how Hawkpaw winced at my outburst. I've never seen Hawkpaw so down, so hopeless looking. "I- I'm sorry. You should say your goodbyes."

I headed towards Pepplefoot and lightly called out her name

"Yes?" She replied

"It's my fault you're going to die-"

She chuckled weakly "It's not your fault; I take full responsibility for this. I was the one who wanted to hunt there and I was the one who angered the snake. I knew I was going to die today, Starclan told me."

I watched as Pepplefoot slowly closed her green eyes. Softly I whispered "Goodbye."

Pepplefoot's body went limp and cold but I swear I could hear her whisper in my ear

"_Like a diamond, stay strong. For me and your clan."_


	11. A chilling nightmare

-Personally I like this chapter due to the creepiness factor, but that's just me-

Diamondpaw's POV

Where was I? Around me, I could hear the whisperings of fake promises. Silver moonlight lights the frozen ground. It was cold to the touch and like a frozen lake. The shadows twisting towards me like snakes. In the distance I see Spottedfire. Her flame like pelt glimmers with blood; she turns to me and growls

"Why? Why did I die to save you?" Her voice comes out sharp, like a thorn. I watch as she draws closer to me, her face a mask of anger.

"You do not deserve me saving you. I should have let you take that blow."

I try to call out her name but I could feel the coldness spreading, numbing my body. Spottedfire smiles evily

"Let's see how you are to be judged."

The shadows reach out and slowly my vision is replaced by a blindfold of darkness. I could feel myself falling. I land on the ground with a thud, the impact rattling my body. The frozen wasteland is replaced by a thick forest. The sun is blocked by the monster like trees. A fiery red she cat with green eyes stands opposite of me, the shadows curling around her paws like fog. Oakleaf. Her voice was also a voice of anger

"You were always the weakest Diamondpaw. You let fear run your life."

I stood my ground and replied "I never did!" My voice echoes off the trees, ending up as a menacing roar

"You have never been ready. You were never any better than Tigerstar or Brokenstar. You would put your ambitions in front of everything!"

I feel a sticky feeling on my paws. I glance down; my paws are covered with blood.

"You will kill your leader-"

Darkstar's body was a few whisker lengths away, blood pooling around his still body.

"-then kill the other leaders."

The other leaders were in a circle around me. Mistystar's throat was cut open, Owlstar's underbelly sliced, Firestar's body covered in bite marks. Featherstar was in front of me, a large gash on his side. Mistystar's voice reached out of the darkness

"You have betrayed."

Firestar continued "You killed."

"You lied to everyone." Owlstar growled

"But worst of all-"Featherstar finished "you betrayed our trust."

I glance at my reflection in a still puddle of water. My reflection is one of a murderer. Blood droplets fleck her body and she has a twisted smile. Her claws are out and she looks like she is ready to kill. The water turns to blood and she disappears. However her voice echoes in my head

"One day, you'll be just like me. Do not deify the inevitable."

Oakleaf's voice calls out "You shall never be any better than any dark forest cat. Never."

I fade to darkness and pain fills my body. I try to scream but it's swallowed up into nothingness. I open my eyes again and I'm at Thunderclan's border. Pepplefoot is standing a few tail lengths in front of me, a snake curled up next to her. Her eyes are a green fire and filled with rage.

"You know you could've saved me!" Her voice was a roar that echoed off the trees "But instead you watched as I died!"

A snake about the size of me slithers into my view. Before I could move, it had me in its grasp. It wrapped around me. Choking me, blinding me. A small part of my vision is still there and I can see as Pepplefoot laughs and turns away.

I blink and the snake is gone along with Pepplefoot. I don't recognize where I am now but I see a shadowy figure in front of me. I see purple eyes that blaze a cold fire. The figure pins me down and an angry voice reaches my ear

"You'll watch as they tear me apart, piece by piece." The voice was female and one I recognized very well "One day, everyone will hate you! The stars shall all become nothing because you dare to shine brighter!"

The figure slices at me, cutting my face. Blood trickles down my cheek as the figure lets me get up. Her voice echoes "Take this as a warning, fox heart!"

"Don't give into the pain!" I shout to myself as I lunge at the figure. The figure disappears as my paws strike it. Now the scene changed again. This time I was on Windclan territory. Yet another shadowy figure approaches me. This time it has amber like eyes. Its voice comes out like a growl

"You'll never, ever be anything more than an apprentice. You could never face your past mistakes and they shall consume you." The shadowy figure disappears without another word.

I wake up at camp. Yet another shadowy figure can be seen. However, unlike the others his eyes are kind but still burn a cold blue fire. His voice is kind as he says

"We are part of the nine falling stars. 6 of us are already gone, fallen. Only three of us are left. However, soon we too shall fall. Once we fall you'll know who we truly are."

I manage to choke out "Why are you doing this?"

"To warn you that a star must rise soon. Find the star; let it shine with the rest of the stars."

The last shadowy figure disappears. I close my eyes slowly and soon I feel moss under me. Shocked and worried faces are aimed at me. I can hear Hailpaw ask

"Diamondpaw, are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." I reply weakly, knowing that my dream was far more then that.


	12. Even the strong must fall

Riotpaw's POV

As Leafbare melts into Newleaf, the changes are obvious. Birds can be heard chirping in the sky and small buds push up to take in the sun. Too bad you never know when your time will come. All those who have died could of easily lived much longer. However, life isn't as simple as it looks. Behind every mask is a hidden side that you never want anyone to see. Krestalflight had been right about many things these past moons. But one of the things I heard him say was bone chilling. He said

"Riotpaw, you will be seventh. The seventh one to die. After the pebbles crumble to dust, the riot must come to an end."

At the time, I just brushed it off. But now the Pepplefoot is gone, I now worry about if what he said was true. Maybe my time was coming.

"Riotpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Darkstar's voice broke my thoughts

"Yes."

"Riotpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Riottail. Windclan welcomes you as a warrior."

Hailpaw, with his new name of Hailstorm, came over to me and asked

"Do you think Diamondpaw is upset that we became warriors before her?"

"She knows that she started training later then us. She'll understand."

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her about it later." Hailstorm urged

"Fine, whatever." I said in an annoyed tone

"Thanks, you know how much Diamondpaw means to me, and you." Hailstorm stated, padding out of eyesight

I did talk to Diamondpaw, she seemed a bit annoyed at first but relaxed when a said that I would like to spend the day with her. My luck came when Darkstar told me to pick an apprentice to investigate a strange scent Rainstep found earlier that day. I told him that I chose Diamondpaw; he nodded his head and sent us off.

We reached the spot where the scent was found and Diamondpaw stepped forward. She opened her mouth slightly to catch more of the scent and then thinking a bit, she informed me

"It's defiantly fox scent. Very fresh too, as if they just came by."

As if on cue, there was a sharp sound of yips and crunching in the thick underbrush. I hooked my tail to show that Diamondpaw had to remain silent, danger was coming. She gulped slightly and sat perfectly still. However, the yipping only grew closer. Diamondpaw was shaking and I tried to do my best to remain calm but it wasn't helping her. In a single burst, the fox burst into the area we were in, directly behind Diamondpaw. Diamondpaw turned her head slightly and screamed as the fox quickly bit down on her hind leg. In a moment of gracefulness, the fox turned around and dragged Diamondpaw with it into the darkness of the forest.

I blindly followed behind, occasionally hitting a low hanging branch. There were slight claw marks in the earth and I could smell blood. Blood drops gently flecked the broken underbrush. I burst into a small clearing. My eyes franticly search and eventually rest on a small white bundle. There was blood surrounding her and I couldn't see the steady rise and fall of her breathing. I barely could choke out

"Dia- Diamondpaw?"

"Urghh." She moaned slightly, a relatively good sign

A wave of relief washed over me then. Still worried I asked "Are you ok?"

"I- I don't think so." She strained to say

"Can't you walk it off?"

"T- That's the problem!" She yelped in pain

I head over to her other side to face her. Now I saw her problem. Her one hind leg was completely bloody and tuffs of fur were missing. I barely suppressed a gasp, which she responded with

"It hurts worse then what you see. I can't move it at all, at least not very much. It's not broken so I don't know what's wrong."

"Do you want me to run off to get Krestalflight?" I asked turning off to where I came in from

"Please don't go. What if the foxes return?" Diamondpaw had turned her head to face me and asked me in her sweetish voice. Her baby blue eyes were pleading me to stay. I couldn't stand to leave her alone if the foxes returned so, defeated, I sighed

"Alright, I'll stay here."

I rested my head on my paws, my eyes gazing around for the slightest danger. After what seemed like forever, I saw a squirrel scamper almost right into my paws. Quickly, almost instantly caught it. Although I could feel hunger gnaw at me, I knew that Diamondpaw needed to keep her strength up. I shook her lightly to wake her up. She opened one eye and sleepily asked

"What's wrong?"

"Here, eat this." I stated plainly, dropping the squirrel in front of her "You need to keep your strength up."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." I replied

"If you say so…" Diamondpaw muttered to herself as she pulled the squirrel closer to eat.

I was just about to sit down and relax but I heard the snapping of the undergrowth. I felt the fur on my back bristle up and I got prepared to attack anything that came even close. I growled

"Diamondpaw, stay behind me."

"No problem." She replied, I only just remembered that she couldn't really move.

I mentally called myself a mousebrain and refocused on the issue on hand. A fox, larger than the one I saw earlier burst into the clearing. His fur was a rustic color and he had many scars. I would think that this fox was very aggressive. Oh what fun. Then a second fox, a smaller one followed in the male. This was the fox we saw earlier. I could tell by the blood on her face. The male came closer, his lips bared back into a snarl. I could tell that he was issuing a challenge. I stood my ground, sliding out my claws. Both foxes attacked at once. They got in a few good hits and so did I. I'm not sure when I lost the lead but when I did, it came by fast. I was knocked to the ground and I could dully hear Diamondpaw scream out my name.

No, I refused to give in yet. I took a vow to protect Diamondpaw till my last breath. I scrambled to my paws dizzily. The colors seemed to blend together into a single mass. I shook my head to try to clear things up a bit. I soon saw the male lunge at me. I expected it. However I never expected to see a white mass knock the wolf down. No not Diamondpaw, but Hailstorm? I never even heard him coming.

He sunk his claws deep into the fox's side and it let out a sharp yelp. Now that someone else was here to help me fight, I could feel the battle tipping more to our favor. Within moments, both foxes where on the forest floor, dead. I turned to my brother and, curious, asked

"Why are you here?"

"Darkstar started to worry about you two. You've been out here for many hours." Hailstorm stated, shaking blood off his muzzle

"Well, there's a reason behind that. Diamondpaw, are you still there?"

"Yep." I heard Diamondpaw reply and heard her yelp.

I swiftly turned around to see that Diamondpaw had managed to get to her paws, keeping her one hind leg just above the ground. I quickly shouted out "You mousebrain! What do you think you're doing?"

"R- Really, I-I'm fine." Diamondpaw answered, limping over on three legs.

"Well, at least lean on Hailstorm."

Diamondpaw nodded her head slightly. Hailstorm looked over at me in horror

"Riottail! You're hurt!"

"That's what happens when you fight." I weakly laughed

"No. It's worse than that."

That's when I looked down at myself. My underbelly was all cut up and from what Hailstorm told me, I had a wound on the back of my head. I just shrugged it off saying that I was fine. However, every step I took on the way back caused more crimson blood to surface. I knew that I was too close to death to be saved now.

What a sight we must've looked as we entered camp! Hailstorm with his muzzle cut up and bloody, me with blood all over my underbelly and Diamondpaw who was standing on three legs. When Krestalflight saw us he muttered something about us always getting hurt. Oh well.

I made sure that Krestalflight helped Diamondpaw first by telling him that it was too late for me. He gave me a strange look but nodded slightly and whispered

"The seventh to die. You know what you have to say."

I nodded weakly as the colors began to blur again. I shook it off a bit but I knew that it was now or never. I stumbled over to Diamondpaw who had just been given poppy seeds to ease the pain. She glanced up at me while trying to suppress a yawn. I had planned out the speech put now standing in front of Diamondpaw I could feel my throat close up and tears formed in my eyes. Diamondpaw's eyes widened and she gasped out

"Riottail? What's wrong?"

No one had ever seen me cry, until now. I always tried to appear tough in front of my siblings to show that I was there looking out for them. I knew that if I cried it would lead both of them to also start crying. So as the oldest out of us three, I had to hold in the tears. However, all the times that I never cried came up at once. Tears were streaming down my face and my body was shaking from the sobbing. I fell into a lying down position. I could barely speak but I managed to say

"Diamondpaw, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Diamondpaw asked

"For not being there, when you needed me."

Diamondpaw only replied "It wasn't your fault, nor anybody else's."

I stifled another cry and only muttered "D- Diamondpaw, goodbye."

"What?" Diamondpaw panicked "Riottail? What's wrong?"

"It's my time to go. I wish, I just could stay longer." I said sadly

"I can't lose you too!" Diamondpaw yelled, determined

"No my dear sister. Nothing can be done now. Only if you can keep me, Spottedfire, Oakleaf, Pepplefoot, mom, dad and grandpa in your heart, we will always be safe. This alone can save us. This is all that I ask of you." I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I rested down my head and said one thing no one had ever heard me say in such a gentle tone

"Diamondpaw, I love you and never forget it."

I slowly faded to black but I could hear Diamondpaw's sweet voice reply

"I love you too."


	13. A dire wish granted, another one gone

Diamondpaw's POV

It had been a moon since Riottail gave up her life to defend me and I'm now just beginning to walk again. Most of my fur has grown back and the scar is hidden from view. It isn't my visible scars that pain me, but a scar on my heart. I feel as if my heart has been shredded up and thrown into the wind. Riottail had protected me from day one, but now she is gone.

I keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault but inside, I know it's a lie. It's my fault that I'm weak and my fault that she's gone. I'm the reason Spottedfire died, along with the others who had given up their lives since I was born!

"I hate my life!" I unconsciously screamed

"Great Starclan Diamondpaw! Do I have to treat you for depression too?" Krestalflight shouted from across the den. I could tell that he was annoyed that I STILL wasn't a warrior yet and this was giving him a reason to unleash some of that anger.

I winced at his tone and meekly replied "No sir….."

"I'm sorry, Diamondpaw."

"It's alright." I stated with a fake smile

Krestalflight glanced at me with worry in his bright green eyes "I know you're lying. Anyways you should get some fresh air. Darkstar and Typhoon agreed to watch you as you walk around the territory to strengthen your muscles. If you get tired please rest. You could tear the muscles again and then you'll be permanently limping."

"Yes sir!" I replied heading outside to where the two cats were probably waiting for me. Typhoon's black and white pelt white pelt could be seen near the entrance of the camp, as if he was guarding the camp. Darkstar was resting on the Tall rock, soaking up the sun. I never saw my mentor so relaxed and calm. I wondered whether to risk the chance of annoying my mentor or go on without him. I decided on the former. I walked up to the tall rock and tilted back my head. I squinted to see the dark outline of my mentor and shouted up

"Darkstar? Are you ready to go?"

He stood up casually and nodded his head. He leapt down and padded to where Typhoon was standing. I followed Darkstar closely. Typhoon mewed

"Are you ready?"

"Always!" I shouted

Typhoon purred "You were always the excitable one!"

"Was not!"

"Sure you weren't." Typhoon teased

So with them on either side we headed off. Darkstar started talking about how long it would be until my warrior ceremony. My ears perked up, was it soon?

"I do believe that my apprentice is almost ready to become a warrior. What do you think, my friend?"

"She is quite a fierce one; she could've became a warrior when her siblings did."

"I was going to make her a warrior a few days later but then, the fox incident happened and she was injured too bad to become a warrior."

"She'll be up and running in no time!" Typhoon laughed

"Perhaps, even stronger than before!"

"Yeah!" I cutted in "I'm tough! I promise that I'll be better than before!"

"You know, you would make a good deputy one day. If I were to choose any cat to precede me, I would choose you. Well, maybe when you're older." Typhoon stated

"Maybe….." I stated

Darkstar stopped suddenly in his tracks, his fur was bristling up. He growled

"Something's coming our way."

Typhoon nodded and mouthed "Badger."

I had heard enough stories to know what we were dealing with. A badger could easily kill a healthy full grown cat so where did that put me? It could rip me apart like a leaf. I did NOT like that mental image. I just hope it doesn't kill Darkstar; he's on his last life. I really don't like him but I respect him as leader and mentor. Good thing that he can't really read minds, he would kill me. Wait, why am I worried about Darkstar killing me? There's a badger to worry about! Speaking of which, what should I do? It's not like I can really fight.

Within moments we found the badger. What happened next came by too fast for me to understand what was happening. It charged at us! It aimed for Darkstar who just stood his ground. I saw his body tense up as it drew closer. I heard Typhoon scream out

"Darkstar! NOOO!"

There was a sickening 'thwack' sound and a low growl. Typhoon had bravely stepped in front of his best friend and took the hit for him. Darkstar saw his friend on the ground a few feet away and his eye's filled up with rage. He tore into the badger with all his might, I attacked from behind the badger. We killed the badger with only a few scratches to show for it. Darkstar's eyes filled with sadness as he approached Typhoon's body, he still hadn't gotten up. Darkstar softly whispered

"I'll miss you, my friend."

"Goodbye." Typhoon's amber eyes opened a bit and he turned his head to face me and Darkstar. He warned us "The clan needs its star to guide it." And that was the last thing he said before he joined the ranks of Starclan

I didn't know what to do. The clan deputy was, dead? I could tell how much this affected Darkstar as he was crying. We carried Typhoon's body back to camp and laid it in the middle of camp. I could tell that the other cats heard us as they started coming out of their dens. I heard some whispers of-

"What's going on?" "Is that, Typhoon?" "Oh god, not Typhoon too!" "Poor Darkstar….."

Darkstar put on a brave face as he jumped onto the Tall Rock. No matter what, though, his voice was weak and shaky as he called out

"Everybody under the tall rock for a clan meeting." The cats came over, worry in their eyes "My best friend and our deputy, Typhoon, was killed by a badger." There were gasps of shock from the cats "He died, protecting me. However, I know that he would wish for me to remain strong. Therefore, I would like to name the next deputy."

The cats in the crowd glanced at one another as if they weren't sure who it would be.

"I say these words before the body of Typhoonmoon-"I was shocked that Darkstar used Typhoon's true, full name for the first time "So that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Darkstar glanced at me for a moment as if he was going to do something that he would regret later "Lightclaw will be the new deputy of Windclan."

Darkstar glanced at me again as cheers of congratulations were said to Lightclaw. He continued "My apprentice was the one who helped me avenge Typhoonmoon's death-"Why did he keep referring to Typhoon by his real name? "And I believe that she is ready to become a warrior. Krestalflight, it's up to you. Is Diamondpaw healed up enough to become a warrior?"

Krestalflight thought it over "No. Maybe in a few days' time."

Darkstar bowed his head and jumped down "I respect your decision and hope that you continue to make the best decisions for our clan."


	14. Warriors and love confessions

Diamondpaw's POV

It has been a few days since Typhoon died. The ripples his passing caused could still be felt. Other than that, life has settled down back to normal, at least to me. My strength had returned and I was up and running around again. Oh how I missed the freedom! The wind blowing my fur back, the thrill of a successful hunt and the fierceness of battles. Well the battles were mock ones with Pinefall, Hailstorm and me but that's beside the point. I began going on border patrols and hunting patrols again. Lightclaw may not be Typhoon but she knows what she's doing. At least, I think so. That wasn't what is on my mind right now. All I can think of is my warrior ceremony, TODAY! In fact, it's about to start soon.

"All cats gather under the tall rock for a clan meeting. I Darkstar of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Diamondpaw, do you promise do uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." I reply

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Diamondpaw from this day on you shall be known as Diamondfur-"

Pinefall jumped to his paws and shouted "I OBJECT!"

"What?" Darkstar asked in confusion "Why Pinefall? Why?"

"Diamondfur is not a good name for her!" Pinefall jumped on the tall rock and whispered something in Darkstar's ear and jumped back down. He winked at me and refocused on the issue at hand

"Okkkk…." Darkstar drawled out "Due to someone, I'm not mentioning any names, Pinefall-"Darkstar glared at said cat" not liking the name I choose out, he told me what she should be known as. I decided that his idea was better. From this moment on, Diamondpaw you shall be known as Diamondheart. Starclan honors your bravery and skill, Windclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

I could hear everybody chanting my name; it just felt like a powerful feeling. I felt as if they had just bestowed a great honor upon me. I made my way to Pinefall and asked

"Where did you come up with the name?"

"Well-uh- you have a heart that's like a diamond, pure and unbreakable. And you are quite lovely and I love you."

"Huh?" I asked "What was that second part? I missed it."

Pinefall started blushing "I- it's nothing!"

"It sure sounded important!" I complained

"Ahh! It's nothing!"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"NEVER!" Pinefall shouted

"Pwease?" I begged with my cute innocent look

"Great Starclan, you know that I can't resist that look! Fine, you win." Pinefall took in a deep breath and asked "Have you ever been so close to someone that when they are gone, you're convinced you can't live without them?"

"My family." I replied, wondering where this was leading

"No… Besides family."

"Oh. I guess so."

"Yes. And when that special cat is hurt you wish it was you instead?" Pinefall continued

"Well, yes. Although the one close to my heart has never REALLY been hurt."

"You see, that one cat, who you can't live without is the one you love."

I could feel jealousy well up in me and I shouted out "OKAY! Who is it who you love?"

Pinefall winced; I realized that I really shouldn't yell at him like that "It's you Diamondheart. Now who is it that you love?"

My heart skipped a beat "Why, it's you!"

I heard Hailstorm's mocking voice in the distance "Hey, lovebirds, I don't want to interrupt your little love fest but Diamondheart is SUPPOSED to be sitting silent vigil. I'm not sure when you planned to start but if you don't want Darkstar to kill you in the next ten minutes, you should start right now."

"We're not lovebirds!" I retaliated

"Sure you aren't. Next thing you know, you'll want to have kits!"

I glanced at Pinefall then at my brother and shouted "You and your sick twisted mind! I can't believe you would suggest that when I'm only 12 moons old!"

"See ya. You should clear this up with your brother though." Pinefall stated as he headed into the warrior den

**Reviews welcome! And yes, I don't care if you don't like DiamondXPine, I like it and that is all that matters. Positive feedback is well appreciated. Flamers shall be looked down upon.**


	15. Challenging the deputy and Riverclan

Diamondheart's POV

"Missed me again!" I heard Hailstorm tease

"Shut. UP!" I yelled at him taking another swipe at him. He quickly dodged and laughed

"Man, you're really out of practice!"

We were practicing our battle moves, and Hailstorm dodged everything I threw at him. We may be twins but he is much more powerful and skilled in battle! He cuffed me on the head and I was seeing stars. He had apologized but I refused to let my big brother show me up! So we just continued on with the practice, Hailstorm making me look like a fool. I could hear slight giggling from a few of the onlookers, all apprentices that I didn't really know. The laughing stopped when Lightclaw called out

"Everyone, head back to camp now!"

I turned to face her and challenged "Why should we?"

"Mind your tone soldier!" Lightclaw shouted "Just because you were Darkstar's apprentice doesn't give you a higher rank then me!"

Hailstorm franticly stated "Diamondheart! Obey the deputy!"

I ignored Hailstorm and continued "You'll never be like Typhoon, ever! You are harsh and believe in punishment. Typhoon was kind and fair. To me, you aren't the deputy. You are just someone with a fake, high ranking title."

"You think that you could possibly lead this clan any better than me?"

"I don't think, I know." I scoffed

"Diamondheart, **if** you become deputy, I'll listen to you then. Until then, you'll follow the rules I set down." Lightclaw growled as she turned around

I unsheathed my claws and thought about attacking the annoying she cat. However a sweet gentle voice whispered into my ear

"_Love even those that hate you. You will be able to gain an upper hand in the eyes of your clan if you do."_

"Spottedfire…" I whispered as I sheathed my claws.

"Forgive her for her impatience with you." Hailstorm muttered

"What?"

"Forgive her for being stressed out." Hailstorm insisted

I rolled my eyes "Fine if it makes you happy."

We headed to camp then, wondering why we were told to come back. By time we arrived, all the cats of Windclan were preparing for something. So, I asked Krestalflight

"What's going on?"

He turned to me and exclaimed "Diamondheart! Oh great Starclan, you shouldn't be here! I was never one to mess with Starclan's plans but- if you don't leave with your brother now, another cat will die!"

"But- if we're here, couldn't we help?"

"It's not a wise idea. However, no matter what happens another cat must fall before the day we fight Skyclan."

"Not another battle with Skyclan!" I yelped

"Sadly, yes, another battle with them. A leader must fall and a new star must take his place."

"Anyways, what are we preparing for?"

"Word has come out that Riverclan is preparing to attack us."

"How?"

"Remember when I went to the moonpool? Well, when there I heard Hawkpaw talking to Jayfeather. She was saying something about Riverclan attacking Windclan camp on the night of the new moon. Jayfeather told her to not intrude in other clans business but this gave me all the warning I needed. I'm not sure how Hawkpaw knew about it though."

I smiled to myself; sometimes there was an advantage to having a mentally insane friend who was once a Riverclan cat. Again, good thing that cats can't read minds or else a lot of cats would want to kill me. Like-

The time I thought of Krestalflight as boring.

The time I thought I hated Darkstar because he was mean.

All the times I thought of calling Hawkpaw insane.

When I almost called Hailstorm that he was almost like an overprotective she cat.

When I almost called Lightclaw bossy.

Krestalflight's voice broke my train of thoughts by saying "Hello! Earth to Diamondheart!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"As I was saying, you should get ready for tonight's battle."

"Yeah, I'll get right to that."

"Translation- If you remember you'll get ready."

"Yep. You know me well." I stated

"I had to, considering you spent quite some time in here. You aren't the easiest to get along with you know." Krestalflight muttered

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Never mind, just get ready for tonight."

I headed outside to meet my brother. We spend the rest of the day preparing and talking. Just as the stars began to appear in the sky there was a warning alarm of a Riverclan patrol drawing near. A few heartbeats later, they were upon us.

The two clans burst into a fury of flashing claws and fangs. I was battling Pouncetail, a blue eyed ginger. He would one day wish that he never messed with my clan. He may talk big but he was weak. I barely got a scratch but he was completely covered in them. He yelped, turned tail and ran. I yelled after him

"Yeah, you run! One day you'll wish you never messed with me, Diamondheart of Windclan!"

I twitched my ear and heard a sound of a major struggle near the middle of the camp. I turned my head to see what was going on, I saw my brother fighting several Riverclan cats. The same cats I saved Grasspaw from!

Life seemed to slow down as I raced towards my brother. I attacked the largest warrior who just shook my attack off. However, I was filled was rage and I attacked more fiercely. I slid my claws deep into the warrior's side and he let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. I yanked out my claws making a waterfall of blood to rush out of the wound. The tom backed away in fear and stammered

"Y- you, your that she cat who attacked before!"

In order to play my part to strike more fear into him, I made my voice seem like it belonged to someone who you didn't want to mess with "Yes, I'm that one. Trust me, I can be a lot scarier too." He cowered in fear as I came closer, I felt a smile come across my features "You'll pay for messing with my brother."

Before I could deal in the final blow, he ran away in fear. I quickly disposed of two other cats this way. Only one cat remained fighting my brother, and by the looks of it, my brother was losing the will to fight. I tried in vain to help. Mistystar called off the attack, leaving Windclan in shambles. Hailstorm's side had a massive gash and his throat was cut up really bad. Before he could tell me his goodbyes, I knew it was too late. Krestalflight was right, another cat would die. He warned me but my stubbornness refused to let me see the truth.

I nuzzled my brother slightly only to hear a sharp exclamation from him.

"Foxdung…. That hurts." The effort of speaking made the blood come out faster.

"Shush.. Save your strength."

"N- No. I have to tell you something."

By now most of the clan had gathered around, wondering what he could have to say. I cried softly

"What is it my dear brother?"

He lifted his head towards the brightest star in the sky "From the darkness into the light," Hailstorm turned to me, his dark blue eyes locked onto my sky blue ones "only you can save us."

I burst into tears as soon as I saw the rise and fall of his breathing fading away. I cried out

"Why? He never did anything wrong! Why couldn't you've taken me instead?"

"_Now, now then. Who would save the clan then?" _Hailstorm's spirit whispered into my ear

I bowed my head down and muttered "For him, for all of those gone, I shall never forget them, I shall fight for them."


	16. I killed the leader? I feel special now

Diamondheart's POV

Today, we fight Skyclan. Over and over I tell myself that it's what I have to do, but no matter what something about it seems wrong. Skyclan is like a second home to me. How can I fight my friends? Maybe it's my fault that I'm in this position. If I never saved Grasspaw, I would never have a kinship to the cats of Skyclan. Then, this battle wouldn't lie so heavily on my heart. I wish my life would've turned out different. Nine of those close to my heart have been torn away from me in moments of bloodshed.

"Are you ready to go?" Krestalflight asked me with worry in his voice

"Yes."

"It's alright." Krestalflight comforted "You don't have to kill if you don't want to."

"Why are you coming?" I couldn't help but ask

"Someone will need to help Echosong and Butterfly after the battle. What you saw after the Riverclan battle was nothing compared to what's coming."

"You once said something about a star falling and another one rising, what is the meaning of that?"

"A leader shall lose a life and another leader must take his place." Krestalflight stated

We trekked around the lake, silence surrounding our small patrol. I stared down at my paws, not wishing to meet the eyes of my clan mates. I knew that if I did, I would be drawn into their lust for blood. It was a powerful feeling, one that was never good. You would lose all control and kill in cold blood sometimes.

I forgot about my symbol! We stepped onto Skyclan territory and where my paw symbol was, it became a blood red diamond in the shape of a heart. No one seemed to notice, at least yet. _We snuck to camp unnoticed. I couldn't help myself; I let out a warning alarm. Darkstar glared at me with anger burning in his eyes_

"_Why did you do that? Wh- you're one of them."_

_Foxdung, he saw my symbol! "No. I am a loyal Windclan cat to the end."_

"_You're a traitor!" Darkstar yowled at me_

_I backed away, no this couldn't be happening! _

"Diamondheart?" Darkstar asked me "Are you okay? We're preparing to attack."

"Yeah." I stated, being drawn out of my thoughts

In a flash, we attacked. I attacked the two cats that were the second and third ones to take away a loved one of mine. Wintersky and Daysong. I almost lost control of myself in my rage. I could've killed them but the voice of my parents tell me to stop, it just wasn't right. I padded away without another word, leaving the two Skyclan cats in a daze. I fought random Skyclan cats without leaving major injuries. Then I saw Darkstar and Featherstar. They both were covered in cuts and were going to fight to the death. In a moment, my warrior training kicked in. My leader was on his last life, and it looked that it was not going to stay that way much longer. Featherstar still had several more lives and Skyclan was NOT my clan! I pounced; as I did I closed my eyes. I did not wish to see the leader's end.

I landed heavily on the cat's back and without remorse I bit hard down on the back of his neck. I performed a dishonorable move, a killing bite. I opened my eyes only to see Featherstar's shocked face in front of me, on his back. I glanced down at my paws and in horror, I realize that I didn't kill Featherstar, I killed Darkstar! I misjudged my pounce or so I thought so until Featherstar whispered

"He pushed me off, at the last second."

I could feel many eyes lock on me in terror. I had killed Darkstar so I guess that's why. Explaining to Lightclaw would be useless so I bowed my head and waited for the words of banishment. It never came. One Skyclan warrior stated, loud enough for me to hear

"Lightclaw's dead. We were fighting when a tree fell on her."

"What?" I yelled in shock "We have no leader or deputy?"

"No. We need to ask Starclan for their choice." Krestalflight, who just got there, muttered "I'll head down to the cave of shining moss. Echosong, Butterfly, help those who are hurt. I'll be back in a few."

I waited in anticipation for what seemed like forever. Just as a few stars appeared in the sky, I saw him emerge. Everyone was asking questions at the same time. Krestalflight only laughed

"It was who I thought it would be!"

"Huh?" The stunned crowd asked

"You see that star there?" Krestalflight questioned to the star pretty much above me, the brightest one in the sky "It belongs to the one who fits the prophecy. I asked seven cats, that when they died, they were to give a part of it."

"What prophecy?"

"Only the star that shines like a diamond can save the clan from darkness." Krestalflight turned to me "Diamondheart is to be leader."

The clan shouted out its approval as I walked pass, I was in a daze. No one would've known I would be the one chosen directly from Starclan. I headed into the cave, the moss shining brightly as if filled with stars. At the end of the cave, I rested my head down and fell asleep.


	17. Why does gaining a life hurt so bad WHY!

(Sorry if this chapters not the best, I was starting to run out of ideas)

Diamondheart's POV

I closed my eyes and almost instantly woke up in a moonlit meadow in Greenleaf. It was almost all mist and shadows. I was at the island, starry cats surrounding me on all sides. I don't see many I recognize except, Lightclaw and Darkstar! I walked over to them and asked (a younger looking) Darkstar

"Aren't you supposed to stay hidden or something until you go up to give me a live?"

"I don't give you a life." Darkstar plainly stated "Don't worry; I'll at least give you your name."

"Oh, ok." I muttered as I stood back in the middle of the island.

Starclan asked me "Welcome, Diamondheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes." I replied

The first cat I see step out of the crowd is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. My grandfather on my dad's side, Crowfeather. I haven't seen him since, well, before my parents died. He seemed to be a young warrior again, and he looks happy here. He bowed his head politely

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Know where your loyalties lie, a lesson I learned the hard way."

A shock of pain ripped through me, feeling as if my heart is being ripped apart.

I watch in silent pain as Crowfeather walked away and my father toke his place. My dad only said

"With this life I give you wisdom, use it to make the best decisions for your clan."

Another jolt of pain ripped through me. A warrior's death. My mom comes up next and declared

"With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than you."

I expected a lot of pain but I am comforted by a deep feeling, there was goodness in this life. My mom walked away and Spottedfire took her place.

"With this life, I give you love. Use it well for all the cats you care about-especially Pinefall."

I brace for the pain but the life is also filled with warmth and comfort. Spottedfire mouthed the word, 'Goodbye.' to me as she walked away. Oakleaf takes her place in front of me

"With this life, I give you judgment. Use it to give fair punishments and know when to not fight."

There isn't as much pain in this life and I endure it. Oakleaf swished her tail and walked away. Pepplefoot is the next one to take her place.

"With this life, I give you faith to pull through any situation not matter how bleak."

I was not prepared for the sharp cloud of anguish that came with this life; this is probably what Pepplefoot felt as her time drew to an end. Pepplefoot looked upset that she had to make me suffer the pain but decided not to say anything. She began to turn around but called over her back

"Say hi to Pinefall for me!"

Before I could speak, the seventh cat stands up in front of me. Riottail. She looked just as she did in life and she still spoke with a bit of an attitude but this time, she seems happier.

"If it isn't my baby sister. Someone forgot to invite me to the party! But, down to business. With this life, I give you strength and courage. Use it in battle and, for me, have the courage to say what you actually think. You have a voice, use it."

The pain that came was not as bad as the last one and I endured it, more or less. Instead of walking back to the crowd, Riottail sat down next to me saying

"I need to see Hailstorm, I haven't seen him yet."

Whatever she says. The next cat to come is one that looked a bit like a badger with his black and white fur pattern and was killed by one. Talk about the irony. Typhoon looked at me and smiled slightly

"Diamondheart, I knew you would be chosen." He bowed his head "With this life I give you trust. May you learn to control it."

The pain started out with a sense of fierceness, sadness, and suffering., most likely from when Typhoon was just a young rouge. Then it became happiness and terror and finally, power, most likely from when Typhoon started earning rank in Windclan. Then it ended with calm acceptance and joy, just as Typhoon was dying. He accepted the sad fate. Typhoon turned away and walked back to the crowd and took a seat next to his friend Darkstar. At least some cats were happier in death now than before.

The final cat is one that could be my double. He had pure white fur that seemed to have stars (I have no stars in my pelt, I wish I did though). But he had some differences, his eyes were almost midnight blue and he had a black tipped tail. Plus the fact he was obviously male. My brother, Hailstorm.

"Sister, all my life what have I tried to teach you? Nay, in all of the nine cats that gave you their lives, what did they keep telling you to do?"

"Well, Spottedfire talked about loving enemies, Oakleaf talked about judging cats justly, Typhoon warned me of who to trust and Riottail told me to always have courage in battle."

"Exactly. Now can you guess what life I am to give you?"

I thought a moment "Forgiveness."

"Yep. With my life, I give you forgiveness. Use it to forgive those who wronged you and forgive yourself of any mistakes you made."

I can't describe the feeling after my ninth life. It was a swirl of emotions, worry and fear, hate and love, not to mention many others.

After giving me my life, I see Hailstorm turn to Riottail. It's like a family reunion to them. They begin to talk excitedly about the old days where life was simple and all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darkstar walk up with the seven others who gave me a life. Nine falling stars and the darkness.

Krestalflight had told me that nine would fall, that would be the nine who gave me a life. And it was also true that a leader would die and another would take his place. Also, I DID save the clan from the darkness. I saved Windclan from having to fight an unnecessary battle. I also saved Skyclan from any more unjust attacks. I saved a leader, I saved the lives of many. It's true, it's not my fault that nine cats had to die, and they accepted this on their own.

I saw Darkstar bow his head and heard him say "Hello Diamondheart, my warrior and deputy-"

"I was never deputy!" I defended

"No. Starclan told me that when Typhoon died, you were to take his place. However, you were still just an apprentice, I couldn't. Remember my look of regret? That was me regretting that I had gone against Starclan's wishes."

"Oh."

"Back to the matter at hand. I hail you by your new name, Diamondheart. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of Windclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity. You shall be known as Diamondstar."

I could hear dozens or Starclan cats chant my new name. It slowly faded away as did my sight. Silence took over along with darkness. I opened my eyes, I was back in the cave of the shining moss. Krestalflight stirred, he looked around for a moment confused. He saw me and nodded, we were not to tell what happened although I was allowed to say hi to Pinefall for Pepplefoot. Krestalflight asked me

"Are you ready Diamondstar? Your clan awaits you."

I nodded my head yes. I stood up and headed towards the entrance. Dawn had begun and the sky was filled with a light pink color with blue traces. Much like the day I first came here, minus all the cold and snow. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. No one was certain that I actually got my nine lives, I could've lied about it. The tension was filling the air until Featherstar bowed and stated

"Her symbol has changed once again." My diamond now had a bright yellow star in the middle "Starclan accepted her as leader."

Then all tension faded away as cheers entered the air. I held my head high and called out

"Windclan, we're going home!"

More cheers resounded and several Skyclan cats nodded their approval. I walked away from Skyclan camp and felt as if a whole wave of stress had lifted. It was a great feeling.

**-Oh** **noez! Only one more chapter! Reviews welcome. Should I write a short story with Typhoon?**


	18. Epilouge

Diamondstar's POV

It would be nice to say that everything settled down right away, but it never did. Every once in a while, someone would bring it up, earning a few glares to that cat. Of course, things seemed to be much nicer around camp. I choose my deputy based on Featherstar's suggestion, my deputy was to be Pinefall. Of course, everyone thought I did it only because he was my mate but I knew it was for the best. I lead us to the gathering that night; we ended up being late for the first time in forever. I didn't jump up to my spot on the tree just yet; I didn't even sit with the deputies on the rock below the tree. I wanted my leadership to be a secret. For now at least.

Mistystar went over the usual, prey and stuff like that. Owlstar had reported that they took in two rouges. He pointed them out in the crowd. One was a flame colored tom with amber eyes. He was introduced as Phoenix. The second one was a small she cat with brown fur that had golden streaks on her back. She too had amber eyes. Her name was Silentsoul; apparently Owlstar forgot to mention them before. Silentsoul was a medicine cat under Flametail. I forgot that his mentor died. They came to Shadowclan after Phoenix's mate, and Silentsoul's mother, Destiny died. They were from Bloodclan but they were not like the blood thirsty cats that once tried to take over the forest. Phoenix avoided conflict and Silentsoul- she lost the ability to speak some time ago. Her name was once Lynxpaw but became Silentpaw after the incident. It was also the reason that she was a medicine cat.

From Thunderclan, I heard the news that Firestar had retired. Brambleclaw had became Bramblestar and his deputy was Lionblaze. I thought he was done until Jayfeather called out

"I have something to add!"

Bramblestar (looking shocked) said "What is it?"

"Have you forgotten that your own kit became a full medicine cat recently?"

"I forgot…." Bramblestar admitted "Our medicine cat apprentice received her medicine cat name not that long ago. Her name is Hawkwing. One, because she was the first to find out that Stormcloud and Featherstar, then Featherwing, were 'dating'. Two, she knew about Jayfeather's past life's name of Jay's Wing."

Murmurs of approval went through the crowd. Bramblestar turned to Featherstar.

"Your turn buddy."

Featherstar smiled slightly "Skyclan has nothing much to report, except for the fact that we had a battle with Windclan not too long ago. Neither side won."

I heard some random cat shout out

"Where's Darkstar?"

I took this as my cue. I leapt up to my place next to Featherstar and Pinefall joined the deputies on the rock. Some in the crowd gasped in shock. One asked

"But, she's so young. Why is she leader?"

I ignored this comment and spoke my part of "Darkstar died as he lived. He died fighting his kin, yet he protected him as the end came." I avoided mentioning the fact that I killed Darkstar, by accident. Ok maybe I wanted to kill him, just a little though. "We all mourn for our losses. Lightclaw is also dead. Starclan chose me as leader. Pinefall is my deputy."

There was silence for a few moments but then, the rest of the cats shouted their approval. The gathering was one of the few without fighting, everything seemed so peaceful now.

I would be told, many years later that my rule was one of the best in Windclan history. Since the days of Wind, not many cats could be united so peacefully. We didn't fight as much and Windclan thrived. Occasionally we had the prey disputes and boundary crossing issues but they were solved quickly. I could usually talk it out, but I wasn't afraid to fight back. I would offer a peaceful solution at first but if they rejected it, I would attack them. I never killed in cold blood; I just left them with a bloody warning.

It was true- The star that shone like a diamond did save the clan in the end.

**I'm going to rewrite this so it's just a little better. It will be the same basic plot points, with just slightly better connections/actual writing**


End file.
